Máscara
by DanyNeko
Summary: Participar del videoclip de Clara había sido toda una experiencia. Pero el día aún no termina. ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado para celebrar que todos participaron en el vídeo?


**Miraculous, las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Thomas-no-spoilers-Astruc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde cuando la grabación para el vídeo de Clara se estaba finalizando.

Todos los alumnos de la escuela Françoise Dupont, e incluso sus profesores y director habían participado con mucho entusiasmo, tal como Marinette/Ladybug había previsto, y por supuesto que la artista castaña estaba muy feliz con esto.

Incluso Gabriel había dado el visto bueno al nuevo estilo de la grabación.

Y sus queridos " _Chat Noir_ " y " _Ladybug_ " habían tomado lugar en unas escenas del vídeo.

Realmente Adrien era un encanto de muchacho y su amiguita bondadosa igual.

Ambos tenían un corazón de oro y se veían incluso más radiantes actuando y bailando junto a sus amigos.

..

.

Marinette se había apartado un poco luego de haber grabado las escenas en que participaría. Tenía una botella de agua en manos y se re-hidrataba mientras repasaba las cosas increíbles que le habían sucedido el día de hoy.

Batalla contra el akuma a un lado ¡Había podido actuar con Adrien! ¡Se habían tomado de las manos incluso!

¡Era el mejor día de su vida!

Una risilla proveniente de su bolso cortó su fanguirleo interno —Creo que te queda muy bien, Marinette.

— ¿De qué hablas, Tikki? —consultó la oji-azul, luego de cerciorarse de que nadie la vería "hablando sola".

—La máscara de Chat Noir resalta tus ojos —señaló la criatura mágica, apuntando al antifaz que aún permanecía en el rostro de su dueña.

La chica se llevó una mano al rostro, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, aún portaba el accesorio —muy graciosa —resopló bien divertida, apunto de quitarse el antifaz negro.

—Hey, Ma-Ma-Marinette.

La voz masculina detrás de ella la hizo pegar un pequeño salto en su sitio. Luego de un vistazo fugaz a su bolsito, de nuevo cerrado, se dio la vuelta para ubicar a quien la había llamado.

—Luka —reconoció fácilmente al de puntas azuladas, con quién había compartido algunos pasos hace tan sólo unos minutos.

El muchacho había llegado corriendo nada más Juleka le avisó lo que harían, emocionado de poder ser parte del videoclip de una artista tan revolucionaria como Clara Ruiseñor.

No había podido casi cruzar palabras con nadie antes de que los coreógrafos y la propia Clara empezarán a dar instrucciones.

El muchacho detalló la máscara negra alrededor de los ojos azules de Marinette y no pudo contener una risilla —ha sigo genial ¿no te parece?

La chica correspondió a su sonrisa —Definitivamente, Clara es una gran artista —exclamó con entusiasmo.

Luka se acercó un par de pasos más —por cierto, no sabía que bailabas tan bien —comentó, parte en broma, parte en halago.

La de coletas se llevó una mano a la nuca con ligera vergüenza —gracias… Yo tampoco sabía que bailabas —le regresó de igual modo.

—Pienso que el baile es una gran demostración del aprecio por la música —se encogió de hombros, nunca sin perder la sonrisa —sin embargo, debo decir que lucías muy bien ante las cámaras —bromeó una vez más, levantando una mano para rozar la tela de la máscara negra.

Entonces Marinette recordó que aún no se la había quitado y se ruborizó, afortunadamente el mismo antifaz encubrió este hecho. Aún más cuando el pulgar de Luka trazó el límite del accesorio, por su ojo derecho.

Marinette no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la piel se le erizó escandalosamente rápido bajo el tacto ligeramente áspero del guitarrista.

—Ahí estás —la voz de Juleka llegando se escuchó en ese momento.

— ¿Me buscabas, Jul? —Luka ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su hermana, bajando despacio su mano.

Juleka no pasó por alto ese detalle —voy con las chicas a tomar un helado —le dijo con su usual tono sereno.

Alya llegó también, seguida de Nino, Rose y Adrien —Marinette, te estaba buscando —la morena frenó en seco al ver a su mejor amiga junto al hermano de Juleka, visiblemente apenada pero no incomoda. Algo chasqueó dentro de ella —Vamos todos a tomar helado para celebrar.

— ¡Sí! —Nino pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Adrien, abrazandolo amistosamente y señalándolo con la mano libre —hay que aprovechar que el papá de Adrien le dio la tarde libre por la grabación.

El rubio se apenó un poco ante el entusiasmo de Nino, pero no podía negar el suyo propio. Nathalie le había dicho una hora en que **debía** llamar a su guardaespaldas para que lo recogiera, hasta entonces estaba libre.

Iba a aprovechar cada instante.

Marinette se emocionó ante la perspectiva. ¿Una buena copa de helado después de semejante día? ¡Totalmente! ¿poder tomar helado en el mismo sitio que Adrien?

¡Su suerte ese día estaba siendo increíble!

— ¿Puedo ir también?

Juleka miró a sus amigos ante la pregunta de su hermano mayor; Rose y Alya aceptaron felizmente, a lo que la gótica se encogió de hombros —Está bien —fue hasta el lado de Rose y todos empezaron a caminar para reunirse con el resto de sus amigos.

Luka sonrió hacia su hermana y luego volvió su visita a la chica con la que había estado hablando — ¿Vamos, Marinette? —ofreció.

—Sí —aceptó feliz la oji-azul.

Adrien, que se había quedado un poco rezagado con Alya y Nino para esperar a su amiga, se percató de que Marinette aún no se quitaba la máscara inspirada en su alter ego que usó en el vídeo.

Sonrió ante esto, por una parte le parecía tierno; su lado Chat Noir quería acercarse a ella y hacer algún comentario juguetón respecto a cuánto lo admiraba la chica de coletas, sin embargo lo reprendió rápido, recordando que no estaba transformado, y abrió la boca con intención de resaltar el hecho a la chica.

Pero se le adelantaron.

Luka tomó la muñeca de Marinette para que está se detuviera junto a él, cosa que la chica hizo antes de mirarlo confundida.

— ¿Luka?

Las manos del guitarrista se dirigieron al rostro de Marinette; le acariciaron fugazmente los pómulos con suavidad antes de retirar lenta y cuidadosamente la máscara negra.

—Creo que te olvidaste de esto —ofreció el mayor, colocando el antifaz en las manos de la chica —aunque te luce bien, no creo que quieras ir con eso por la calle, Ma-Ma-Marinette —añadió con una risilla amistosa.

De nuevo, el calor se concentró en las mejillas de Marinette, solo que, sin la cubierta del accesorio, esta vez fue claramente visible y Luka se maravilló con el suave rubor en la cara de su amiga.

Y no solo Luka. Alya miró de reojo con una sonrisa pícara, yendo de la mano con Nino. Adrien miró confundido la escena, sintiendo una ligera punzada en la boca de su estómago que lo confundió.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento conjunto había en la cabeza de ambos chicos al mirar a Marinette.

 _Ella es adorable_.

Luka sonrió más y cabeceó ligeramente —alcancemos a los demás antes de que se vayan sin nosotros —sugirió, volviendo a tomar su muñeca para que la pasmada oji-azul caminara junto a él.

Marinette solo pudo apreciar la tibieza de la palma alrededor de su mano, que la llevaba con gentileza, suspirando y sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

Sí, definitivamente ese estaba siendo un gran día.

* * *

 **Amo a Lukaaaaaa!**

 **No se nota?**

 **Creo que es el único personaje que me ha hecho ser multishipper!**

 **Marichat y Lukanette compiten en mi corazón por el shippeo de oro de esta serie.**

 **Los amo mucho *inserte muchos corazones purpuras***


End file.
